Mysterious Void
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: Goku and Vegeta were about to begin a fight we've all been waiting for! However, something happens and they find each other falling through a red void! What is going to happen to these Saiyan warriors?
1. The Void

**Yup. I am kind of in the summer mood right now since it is very hot. (Almost 90 degrees!) This story is non-cannon, and will replace my other noobie one. You guys will like this better I think~**

**DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, while Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. plz Review~**

* * *

It was a brilliant summer day in Mt. Paozu. The cicadas were crying, and there were no clouds in the sky. The temperature didn't even seem too hot for Son Goku. The Evergreen he was sitting in created fantastic shade, making him a little sleepy.

He let his eyes droop for a moment, until he sensed someone. His son Gohan was under the tree, smiling hugely from ear to ear. "Dad!" Gohan called.

Goku heaved himself out of laying position, and sat on the edge of the branch. "Hey, son!"

"Mom wants us to get fish for dinner!" Gohan called, and laughed when he saw his Dad's eyes brighten.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Goku pushed himself off the branch- which now felt a little prickly against his tough hands- and landed softly in front of Gohan. "Ok, let's go." Goku ruffled his son's hair, and the two glided away.

"Be careful!" Chi-Chi warned as they flew off. Goku and Gohan gave her a thumbs-up, but Chi-Chi only sighed in worry as she saw her son fly off into the dangerous world, where evil lurks in the shadows.

She shook her head to remove those thoughts, thinking that because he is with Goku he'd be ok. With that safety, she resumed her cleaning. Goku is the strongest in the universe, there is no need to worry…

* * *

A slight breeze had picked up when the sun lowered bit by bit, and even the cicadas were silencing. Vegeta's day of training had ended almost an hour ago, so he sat outside of the gravity chamber and let his eyelids drop.

Even though he had reached his goal of being a Super Saiyan, he needed to be stronger than Kakarot. This thought nearly caused him to go back into the chamber, but before he could put his hand on the door he remembered what Bulma had said: _"This gravity chamber can't go on forever, Vegeta. Neither can you, so stuff it."_

_"Why can't you just make another one if I break it woman? You did it before…"_

_"I'm not made of time and money!" _She said sarcastically and left, saying she had actual work to do than a pointless argument.

Vegeta flew up into the air, grumbling to himself, and made his way towards Mt. Paozu, Kakarot's home. He wanted to test his strength on his sworn enemy.

* * *

Goku and Gohan triumphantly dragged the giant fish they caught. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and dipping their heads in the lake made the day feel perfect; with not a care in the world.

They were laughing at the mischiefs they had done today, like who could hold their breath underwater the longest and so forth. Gohan felt betrayed when Goku started to tickle him, making Gohan gasp for air.

Suddenly, Gohan turned back to the horizon and watched the last bit of the sun fall under the horizon. Goku continued to walk for a bit, and then turned to see Gohan rushing up to him. "That was amazing." Gohan sighed. Goku smiled and ruffled his hair. Then, Goku flinched, and Gohan also flinched realizing what his father had sensed.

Goku turned and glowered at Vegeta. Gohan even felt a little surprised at the sudden change of mood. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Well, well."

"Vegeta." Goku greeted; allowing seriousness in his tone. Then he smiled, and laughed, "Hey, what's up? It sure has been a while!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Would you care for a small…?" He paused, searching for the perfect word. "_Scrimmage_ if you may."

Goku cocked his head, and turned to Gohan for help. "Battle." Gohan answered. "But Dad, Mom is expecting us…." Gohan pulled Goku's arm sleeve, imploring him to follow home.

"Gohan, you go on ahead." Goku tossed Gohan the fish he had caught. Gohan nearly fell over when he caught the fish with one hand. "I might be home late."

The crickets had begun chirping. Gohan nodded, and flew away. He made one last glance at his father and Vegeta, and then looked back ahead at the moon. The half-Saiyan silently hoped that nothing bad will really happen.

When Gohan was gone, Goku and Vegeta readied into their fighting stance. They yelled as they raised their _Chi_, their Saiyan blood brewing as if it were in a boiling pot. The two felt the urge to battle; nothing could stop it.

Goku and Vegeta glowered at each other with eyes narrowed. Vegeta was the first to attack; he punched Goku's gut and impacted Goku's chin with his wrist. After those hits, Goku decided that it was his turn and swiped his leg under Vegeta's feet; making Vegeta unbalanced, and when the prince fell; Goku grabbed his wrist and smashed him against the ground behind him.

After Goku did that, he threw Vegeta near the lake. Vegeta quickly recovered, charged his _Chi_ back up, and smiled as he observed Goku pursuing him. Quickly Vegeta pursued Goku, and they both prepared to smash each other's faces.

As they were mere yards away from each other, Goku plunged to the ground face-first. He felt this amazing gravity: No, it couldn't have been gravity, because he had survived 100x Earth's gravity before. Indeed it was not gravity, but people were _pulling_ him. The hands felt decayed to him.

Goku tried to fly out of the hand's grasp, but more reached to him, and he found himself letting out a panicked yell. The hands…. They felt sort of _decayed_ to him. "V…Vegeta!" Goku called.

Vegeta couldn't do anything; he was experiencing the same. He gripped the grass tightly, taking whole chunks of the Earth out. Nothing stopped the hand's _proficiency_.

The two Saiyans were being pulled away from each other: they gritted their teeth, trying to fight it. However, the harder they fought, the stronger the hands got. Vegeta panicked when he was being dragged into the lake. Goku into the woods….

They waited for their demise. They couldn't believe this was happening to them. However, the decayed hands weren't the worst part. It seemed that they were pulled into an abysmal void.

However the void wasn't filled with darkness. The void was scarlet and it was filled with eyes. Goku shivered when he saw that the eye's pupils were following them.

Vegeta felt a little shaken. Was he dead? No, if he was dead he would be waiting for judgment in that long line of ghosts. Was he asleep? He pinched himself to see if he was, but he did not find himself in front of his gravity chamber.

It felt like a nightmare to them, and they hadn't had that feeling since the battle with Frieza. They couldn't even control their _Chi_ in this void. It felt very odd for them.

Their hearts continued to pound in panic as they continued to fall. The screaming had stopped, and Goku was a little shaken. Vegeta closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head, leaning back. He couldn't look at those eyes.

Those eyes in the scarlet void.


	2. The Ordinary Magician

**Well, I finally brought myself back to this story. STAR testing is finally over... too bad, I really liked the block schedule. You may find that this chapter is COMPLETELY different than the other chapter 2. That's because, well, it's better I think. There is going to be a bit of talking in this one, but you can't blame me: Goku and Vegeta just came into a land of the unknown, what would you expect~ Remember to review~**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. enjoy da ze~**

* * *

The colors before night-fall were fading into darkness in Gensokyo. A _clash_ and a _bang_ could be heard from the Scarlet Devil Mansion library. A youkai in the distance flinched at a familiar voice: "Masta Spark~" A youkai in the distance flew away, even though it knew that blast wasn't for it, it shivered as it flew farther away from the source of the blast.

Marisa leaped onto her broom, which wobbled uneasily, and she dashed out holding onto her hat. Patchouli was stumbling for curses behind her, and Marisa turned as she reached the window she had broken earlier. "See you, da ze~" She flashed a peace sign and dodged one last bullet from Patchouli.

She was hoping that she would borrow a couple of books, but as soon as Patchouli saw her, the librarian grew red with rage. It was obvious that she wasn't welcomed in the mansion right now, but why? Usually Marisa would stroll in and out, and Patchouli wouldn't even glance. The most she would get was just a "hey" from her most of the time. Except for today.

Was Remilia plotting something like the Red Mist incident? She nearly turned her broom around, but thought against it. Marisa grunted to herself, and shrugged. It was just not a good day to be at the mansion right now. The last thing she needed was to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The witch watched the incredulous moon rise above the horizon slowly. Something nagged at her: an incident hasn't happened in ages it seemed. Solving something like that was fun for Marisa. However, her friend Reimu would only say it wasn't for fun but as her duty to be a shrine maiden.

Her thoughts wandered back to the mansion, which made her switch a glance with the huge building that peeked just above the horizon now. She turned her eyesight back to the upcoming edge of the lake. Surely, Remilia had already learned her lesson ages ago. That vampire wouldn't dare to plan something….

Suddenly Marisa's eyelids became heavy, and she let them droop. She didn't mind these peaceful times in Gensokyo at all. Suddenly, at the brink of her falling asleep, something that felt like a 50 pound dumbbell landed on her, knocking all air out of her. Marisa's hat rolled off of her head, and she blushed, struggling to get out from underneath. "Kakarot, get up. You're crushing her." Marisa yelped at the harsh voice.

"Oh right. I thought this ground seemed soft..." She felt the mass lift, and she breathed in. "You all right?"

She blushed at the concern in this man's voice. Quickly, she pushed herself up, dusted the dirt off of her apron, and picked up her hat and broom. "Yes, I'm all right." She looked up at these strangers.

What she saw was two buff looking men, and one had a soft face and the other seemed to be scarred by war. That was figurative, of course because there seem to be no marks whatsoever. Marisa was speechless for a moment. She felt hot, but that was only because she was blushing uncontrollably. She stumbled a moment for words, breathed in and asked: "Who are you guys, da ze~?"

"My name is Goku." The one with the messy hair greeted first, and then he gestured to the man with spiky hair. "And this is Vegeta. Say hi, Vegeta."

"Hello." Vegeta grumbled.

"Sorry for falling on you, we couldn't control it." He laughed and scratched his head.

"Right…" Marisa paused. "I am Marisa Kirisame." She tossed her Mini-Hakkero in the air, and smiled as she saw that their eyes were following it. When she caught it, she showed the center to the men, exclaiming, "An ordinary magician ze~!"

"Magician, eh?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Marisa cleared her throat.

"We are Saiyans." Goku told her. Vegeta continued muttering under his breath.

"Saiyans. Cool…." Marisa wondered what a Saiyan was. As if Vegeta read her thoughts, he answered.

"We Saiyans are a warrior race!" Vegeta paused. "What kind of place is this?" He demanded.

Marisa winced at the sudden change of subject. "This is Gensokyo, ze~" Marisa explained. "A land of dangerous youkai. You're lucky you found me da ze~!" She smiled. Yes, she was lucky that she found them.

"Youkai?" Vegeta and Goku echoed.

"Are you a youkai?" Goku asked, and subconsciously backed a step.

"No, I'm just a human. There aren't many regular humans like me here. Mostly fairies, vampires, people who could read your _mind_!" Marisa imitated Satori for a moment, closing one of her eyes and leaning her head back. The two Saiyans just stared at her, and Marisa gave a short laugh. "There are also a couple of immortal girls."

Vegeta piped up at that word. That had been his goal when he came to Earth. He came to Earth so that he could become immortal by the dragon balls, and spend a lifetime of fighting without growing tired. That was his first reason. However, when he searched for the dragon balls on Namek, he wanted to become immortal so he could defeat Frieza. Yet despite his efforts he was still not immortal. Was there some way of becoming immortal in this… Gensokyo…? He needed to know. "How?" He asked Marisa after a moment of silence.

"There's this banned Hourai elixir that they both drank back on the moon." She gestured to the moon.

"A civilization on the moon?" Goku asked. Marisa nodded, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't understand why someone would want to be immortal."

Goku switched glances with Vegeta, knowing _exactly_ what he was thinking. Marisa felt this tension, and started to shift from the front of her feet to the back.

"Hm." Marisa pursed her lips.

"Marisa, can you get us home?" Goku suddenly asked.

"Home? Suure." Marisa swooned. "Sounds like you need Yukari to help. She can travel between the border and the outside world with her gaps." She quickly explained. Vegeta smiled.

"I want to find out more of this elixir stuff."

"No, Vegeta." Goku glowered at him.

"Or what? Are _you_ going to stop me?" Vegeta challenged.

"I will if I have to."

"Boys, let's not fight right now ze." She waved her hands up and down in their direction. "I don't think that Eirin will lend you the elixir, even if you fought her or something. She's _crazy _at danmaku."

"Danmaku?" Goku echoed. Marisa sighed. _Looks like these two need a lot of explaining to do._ Marisa nearly jumped when an idea came to her head.

"How about you do a little something for me, and then I will explain more as we go along?" Marisa's grin reached to both of her ears.

"All right, but what is this… something…?" Goku asked before Vegeta could protest.

"Just follow behind me, and I'll tell you as we go along da ze!" Marisa hopped onto her already floating broom, and gestured. "You can fly, right?"

Goku and Vegeta switched glances with each other. They closed their eyes for a moment, and found that they could control their _Chi_ again. Back when they were falling in the void, they couldn't control their _Chi_ at all and they felt completely powerless.

"All right. Let's go!" Marisa turned her broom around and flew backwards, so she could talk to the Saiyans. "Let me tell you something about the Scarlet Devil Mansion."


	3. The Strongest

**Hey, It's been a while. Like a month or so? Sorry about that, I just had school, and other stuff... I was also working on my other story which you all should totally look into if you're into Pirates of the Caribbean :D I was also at Fanime this weekend, and got destroyed at a Touhou Hisotensoku tournament... well anyways, please enjoy this, and review after!**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama**

The full moon was high in the sky, and it reflected on the black water beneath them. Goku seemed sort of mesmerized, and Marisa chuckled to herself about the moon incident many years ago.

Marisa had just told them about Gensokyo, and what they do. It was called danmaku, and there are spell-cards and what not. "Usually there would be fairies throwing kunai at you, but it is night, so they must be sleeping." Marisa shrugged her shoulders.

"The sooner we get done with this, the better." Vegeta pointed out.

The witch steered her broom so she could face them, and continued to fly backwards. "You know, this isn't my normal speed." Marisa bragged.

"Oh really?" Vegeta challenged.

"I can fly as fast as a Tengu even!"

Vegeta had no clue what a Tengu was, so he shrugged it off. "All right, how about a race to the edge of the lake? Kakarot, what say you?" Vegeta and Marisa turned to Goku, who was admiring the lunar reflection.

"The end of the lake? Sure…" Goku nodded.

"Use any of the dirty tricks you want! It doesn't matter." Vegeta announced.

Marisa smiled. She could use her mini-hakkero then. "Not so fast!" A voice that Marisa recognized and she sighed.

Vegeta and Goku quickly turned to the newly-sensed _Chi_. "Yare, Yare da ze." Marisa shook her head.

"Hey Marisa! Who are these weirdos with you?" The girl was in a blue dress with a white pattern on the bottom. She had aqua blue hair with matching eyes and icicle wings protruding from her back. Her grin reached from ear to ear. "And what is this race? May I join?"

"Who's this?" Goku asked.

"This is Cirno. Just an ice fairy." Marisa waved her hand as if to shoo her off. Cirno turned red with rage.

"_Just an ice fairy_?" Cirno mimicked. "Well, this ice fairy here is the strongest in Gensokyo! Remember I beat you once, Marisa, I'll be happy to do it again."

Marisa leaned back to the Saiyans and whispered, "I went easy on her…." Marisa sort of regretted it, because after the ice-fairy "beat" her, that encouraged her ego.

Vegeta chuckled, and Goku raised an eyebrow. "You aren't the strongest." Vegeta finally stated to the ice-fairy. Cirno grew red with fury. She threw an icicle at his face, but instead of dodging it, Vegeta grabbed it with his right hand and easily crushed it. He smiled as he heard the shards land on the water.

Cirno let out a small yelp. "Now, Vegeta…" Goku could see where this is going. Instead of finishing his thought, Cirno let out thousands of icicle danmaku at Vegeta. Marisa pulled Goku to the side.

"I guess we'll just race another time." Marisa shrugged. Goku seemed to admire the ice-shards and the other bullets that Cirno fired. When Cirno and Vegeta came up to Melee range, Cirno kept on trying to freeze his fists.

With this, Vegeta grew outraged and punched Cirno on her cheek. There was so much force, that Cirno flew to the edge of misty lake, and after a few moments a _thud_ could be heard. Vegeta frowned. "If that was the strongest…" He began.

"All right, Marisa? Where were we going?" Goku interrupted, as Vegeta blew on his fist.

Marisa looked at him with wide eyes. Did he seriously forget? Goku was scratching the back of his head. It seemed like he did forget.

Marisa smacked her face with the palm of her hand. "We were going to the mansion."

"Oh, right." Goku laughed.

"I'm going to use my mini-hakkero. So, if you fall behind I'm not sure what you'll do, da ze~" Marisa smiled.

"We'll just sense you're _Chi_ and find you." Vegeta shrugged.

"Whatever." Marisa said. "Ready?" Marisa grabbed her mini-hakkero and fastened it on the end of her broom. She activated it, and it wiggled a little bit. "Go!"

A boom much like a cannon exploded right in between Vegeta and Goku. Their ears rang for a moment, and when they recovered Marisa was gone. However, Goku just grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and sensed for her _Chi_.

Marisa was already at the end of the lake, when she turned in the direction of where she left the two Saiyans. She sighed in relief when she figured she won't be seeing them for a while. "Yo!" The voice of Goku erupted behind her.

Marisa jumped, when she saw the Saiyan tower over her. Vegeta was collapsed on the ground, for he wasn't used to _Instant Transmission_. The witch stuttered. She gestured to where they were, the sky, then back to them. "Huh? Wha? How?"

"_Instant Transmission_!" Goku smiled, and Vegeta twitched.

"Yare yare da ze." Marisa sighed.

"Hey, what made you think I was done with you?" It was the ice-fairy's voice. It sounded a bit muffled. The muffled noise was probably because of her cheek.

The ice fairy threw thousands of rainbow snow-ball bullets at Vegeta, who recovered from the _Instant Transmission_ and jumped from right to left, eventually turning aerial. Marisa and Goku jumped to the side and observed. [Freeze sign: Perfect Freeze]

After she threw the colored bullets, they stopped, and turned white. Vegeta froze and waited to see what would happen next. Cirno sneered and shot blue bullets out at the white bullets, which caused the white bullets to move.

This went on until Vegeta finally was able to get a good aim at the ice-fairy. She kept on moving, so this bothered Vegeta.

Cirno doubled over once Vegeta hit her with a ball of _Chi_. [Hail Sign: Icicle Storm] She outspread her arm as she created a bunch of icicles, but they didn't aim for Vegeta. They aimed outwards, and ricochet off of invisible walls. Some flew diagonal, some straight. Vegeta got caught off guard, as he focused on dodging these thousands of icicles. If he destroyed them, she'd just make more. Or wait… maybe he'd try that.

Vegeta cupped his hands at his hip, and gathered _Chi_ in the palms of his hands. Before any icicles could reach him, Vegeta cried, "_Galick Gun_!" And a blast much like Goku's _Kamehameha_ erupted. It was purple, and it destroyed the ice fairy and dispelled the bullets.

The ice fairy exploded into leaves, as what all youkai do. They reform in an hour or so, but that should be enough time for Marisa and the Saiyans to do whatever they needed to do in the mansion.

Goku remembered what Muten Roshi had told him a while ago. He told Goku about this Chinese Dragon girl, who'd come to his house for some training. At the time, Roshi couldn't believe that he was known as the strongest man worldwide.

This girl had a green dress and white pants underneath. She had short, red hair, and a stern, adult-like face. There had been a number of people reported missing lately though, and suddenly she was gone too.

Roshi had told Goku that these occurrences were called _Spirited Away._ She hasn't been seen since.


	4. China Girl

**Sorry this took forever~ (Busy playing Touhou and LoL) but now it's summer! Yay! Also, this thing that Marisa wants from the mansion is my sister's idea! *applause* There is going to be a lot of chit-chat during this chapter, so brace yourself! Also, chocolate cake for those who favorited/followed/reviewed! I really appreciate it~ Hey pweeze review when you finish~**

**~Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama~ **

* * *

The mansion was only a speck on the horizon now, and the full moon rose right behind it. "Is that the mansion?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Marisa nodded. "They have a gate guard, but she'll probably be sleeping right now."

"I hope she won't be anything like that ice-fairy we encountered earlier!" Vegeta mused.

Marisa shook her head. "She isn't good at danmaku, but I'm sure she'd like to have a fight with one of you two, for sure. She's really good at martial arts, in fact."

"Marisa," Goku began. "Why are we helping you infiltrate the mansion? You haven't told us what this _something _is yet."

"Kakarot might actually be right for once." Vegeta and Goku stopped abruptly, waiting for Marisa to turn her broom and answer. "Spill it, Witch."

Marisa grinned. "We are going to get a book. However, it won't be an ordinary book I usually _borrow_ from their library. The book contains a secret technique passed down through generations of witches in Gensokyo! This is supposedly a super powerful technique da ze!" Marisa paused. "I'm forgetting something…. I believe that this technique uses _Chi_ as well."

"Witches that use _Chi_?" Vegeta asked. "I doubt it."

"I don't know Vegeta, anyone could've used it." Goku nodded. "I want to learn this technique, it sounds exciting!"

"What if it turns out to be Black Magic or something?" Vegeta asked. "And she's just tricking us?"

"No trick, I swear da ze." Marisa shook her head and began to fly again. "I saw it in the library earlier, but then Patchouli shooed me off."

Goku and Vegeta caught up with her, but flew on her tail. They didn't feel like talking with the magician, and the magician didn't feel like talking. The mansion grew as they got closer, and a few fairies showed up, which resulted in them being shot down. Suddenly Goku stopped, then Vegeta and Marisa stopped suddenly. "Vegeta, do you feel that?" Goku asked, and Vegeta nodded. "Six _Chi_ in that mansion, and one towers over the rest."

"I'm not sure what this _Chi_ is da ze." Marisa shrugged.

"Yet you plan on stealing a book about it, without doing research beforehand?" Vegeta snapped.

"Hey, I'm just _borrowing_, I'll return it." Marisa grinned. "Anyway, there _are_ about six people who run the mansion. Two of them are sisters, but one of them is locked up because of her terribly strong power. I've fought her before, and she kind of gets sadistic, da ze."

"I'd like to fight this person." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta…" Goku began. "You got the ice-fairy though."

"That ice-fairy wasn't even a challenge."

"You know, her name is Cirno." Marisa piped up.

"Whatever." Vegeta shrugged. "I'm going to be fighting one of those sisters, whether you like it or not."

"Uh, did I forget to mention they were vampires?" Marisa grinned.

Vegeta gaped at Marisa, and Goku's eyes widened. "Vampires, eh?" Vegeta started after the moment of shock.

"What else is in that mansion?" Goku asked.

"Well, there is a magician like me in there, with a devil helper, a human maid who can stop time momentarily, and a gate-guard, whom I'm not sure what kind of youkai she is." Marisa explained.

"Are we going to fight all of them, to get your book?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe." Marisa shrugged. "Most likely not the gate-guard, like I said before she's probably sleeping."

They flew in silence again, and now they were in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the gate-guard leaned against a post, asleep, her snoring resonating throughout the area. "Well, she's dependable." Goku noted, observing her. They stood in front of this girl, and Marisa tried to sustain her laughter.

She had long hair, and a green hat with a star. She wore white pants, and a Chinese-style green dress, with a golden dragon design on the front. This girl wasn't as buff as Goku or Vegeta, but she looked a lot stronger than Marisa.

Suddenly, she jolt awake, making the crew jump. "Huh? Catfish? Sakuya?" She was still half asleep. Marisa burst out laughing, and Goku and Vegeta stared at her. "Oh, it's you Marisa." They all waited for her to stop laughing.

"Yare, yare da ze." Marisa wiped her eyes. "Are you having dreams about that catfish again?"

"N-no!" The girl stuttered. She straightened up, and cracked her neck. "Marisa, I won't let you pass." The girl dramatically pointed at the blonde witch.

"Or what will you do?"

"I'll have to fight you." She stated.

"Whoa, whoa. We don't have time for that."

"Wait, we?" She asked, and Goku, Vegeta, and Marisa nearly fell over. "Whoa! Where did you guys come from?"

"They came from the outside, China." Marisa grinned.

"D-don't call me that!" The girl flushed. "But, the outside? Why are they here, shouldn't you bring them to Reimu or something?" Her eyes widened. "Or, are you really going to use them to help you steal one of Patchy's books again?"

"Psh, nothing of the sort." Marisa nudged Vegeta, who nudged Goku, and they floated in the air.

"Hold on just a second." The girl flew up with them. "Who exactly are they?"

"We are Saiyans, a warrior race." Vegeta explained.

"Warrior? Well, a warrior is a threat to my mistress, so I'm afraid I can't let you three pass." Meiling stated.

Marisa smiled. "Well, who do you want to fight, China?"

"For the last time it's Meiling! Mei-Ling!"

"I'll fight you, Meiling." Goku said. _Vegeta, you and Marisa go ahead. _Vegeta flinched when he heard Goku's voice in his head.

_Kakarot?! How did you…?_

_Now, while Meiling is distracted._

Vegeta nudged Marisa and whispered. "Let's go! Kakarot will catch up."

"All right."

Goku and Vegeta switched glances, and then Goku turned his attention towards Meiling. "I heard you weren't very good at… danmaku?" Goku asked.

"Marisa must've said that… but yes. How about we do some good old fashion melee?" Meiling asked.

"I'm fine with that." Goku cracked his neck, then his knuckles. "Ground, or sky?"

"Hmm… ground." They levitated back to the ground.

"One more question." Goku said. "Did you ever train with Muten Roshi?" Meiling's eyes narrowed.

"That old fool? Yes. Why, was he your master too?" Meiling asked.

"Yup." Goku nodded. Suddenly, there was a sonic boom and a _crash_ of glass.

Meiling's fists tightened. "I hope you have a death wish."

Goku smiled at the sound of Vegeta and Marisa breaking into the mansion. "This'll be a quick battle, China girl."

They both lowered in their stances, and charged.


	5. Magnificent Library

**You've made it this far! So have I! I've tried to start another story, but felt unsatisfied so I deleted it. Also, I'll wait until this one is finished. Yay, I've got a new follower! Please review, it will be appreciated! I wouldn't mind if someone showed me their fanart of this fic~ That would be fantastic!**

**Anyway, Touhou is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**On with the story~**

* * *

Patchouli hovered by a 20-foot tall bookcase, and was looking in the_ Pl_ section. She had been recently studying astronomy, and she took an interest in planets. "Koakuma!" She called. After a moment, a girl with a black skirt and shirt, with a white shirt underneath and a devil tail and devil wings protruding from her long red hair, zoomed to her mistress.

"Yes, Patchouli-sama?" She asked.

"Have you seen the book _Planet Vegeta_? Has Marisa token it?" Patchouli asked.

"Lady Remilia has it, Patchouli-sama." Koakuma replied.

"Ah, well, that's fine. At least Marisa hasn't stolen it." Patchouli sighed and pulled out a book about Jupiter instead. Jupiter didn't seem that interesting to her, so she shoved it back in. She floated back to the ground, and made her way to the tea-table, with Koakuma on her heels.

Patchouli heard a clatter of glass, and a fading of a familiar sonic boom. In fact, she heard it earlier in the night. "Patchouli." A calm voice interrupted her tea-sipping.

"Yes, Sakuya?" She spun on the ball of her foot to look at Sakuya, the maid of the mansion. She had a Western-style maid outfit, white hair that reaches to the bottom of her neck, and blue eyes that turn red when she plays with time.

"The mistress borrowed your book, here it is." She held out the book _Planet Vegeta_. "Also, she wants to let you know that there are intruders in the mansion, making their way toward the library. One is Marisa, the other one looks like the King of Planet Vegeta in the book."

"Very good. All right, Sakuya." The maid disappeared, and Patchouli turned to her assistant. "Koakuma, make sure they don't leave with any books."

"All right!" Koakuma nodded.

* * *

_At the Gate_

Goku at Meiling were exchanging punches, kicks, and dodges. Goku could tell that Meiling was gradually getting tired. _Wasn't there anyone strong in this world? I would like a challenge, I haven't fought a good battle since Frieza._ Goku thought. Meiling caught this moment as a distraction, and kneed Goku in the stomach. Goku keeled over, clutching his stomach while Meiling pounded his back and Goku flew straight toward the ground. He caught himself before making contact with the Earth though. "Don't take me too lightly, Goku. I'm not like the rest of the people of Gensokyo."

"Ha ha, is that so?" Goku scratched the back of his head. He had been distracted by the rainbows that emitted whenever Meiling threw a punch or a kick.

"I've fought the great Taisui Xingjun!"

"Eh?" Goku cocked his head. "Is he really strong? Could I fight him?"

"Incredibly strong! I've defeated him, and he has agreed to stop the earthquakes from happening in Gensokyo!" Meiling boasted.

"Cool! Is he a god or something? I would like to meet him!" Goku asked excitedly.

Suddenly Meiling blushed. "Sort of. More like a giant catfish instead though."

Goku gaped at her. "A… catfish?"

Then there was silence between the two. Misbelief, and shock. Meiling grew angry and shot a ball of blue _Chi_ at Goku. It was slow, and Goku nearly wacked it aside. However, Meiling was right behind it, and she placed her hand on the ground, and caused green _Chi_ to explode from the ground. Goku crossed his arms in front of him to block the impact, and jumped backwards, away from the green light.

Meiling was about to punch Goku, then suddenly Goku stretched out his arm and Meiling ran into it. That arm acted as a punch to Meiling's forehead. Meiling, stumbled backwards, rubbing her forehead. "Ah… that hurt…." Meiling sighed.

"Will you give up?" Goku asked. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"No way." Meiling vigorously shook her head, making her slightly dizzy. "I will win this fight."

"Whatever."

* * *

_In the library_

Marisa and Vegeta had quietly reached the doors of the library. Marisa stopped Vegeta with her broom, and Marisa proceeded with the slow opening of the huge doors. They had already gone through the plan when they were in the hallways. Vegeta was to keep Patchouli and Koakuma busy while Marisa looked for the book.

However, Vegeta found this kind of fishy. He didn't trust Marisa, or anyone else in Gensokyo. When they entered the library, Vegeta nearly gasped. It was huge, even a few giant apes could fit in there. Tall bookcases were neatly aligned, and books filled each shelf. There was red carpet, and Marisa and Vegeta strolled out into a clearing where a table stood elegantly. Five books were stacked on the table, and the unfinished tea was cold.

The library seemed eerily quiet, and Marisa and Vegeta were waiting for something to happen. Or, at least Vegeta was. Marisa simply barged in. Vegeta felt two _Chis_ near the back of the library, and in a few seconds, Vegeta stood in front of two girls. One had long, purple hair and purple robes that looked more like sleep wear. The other had a long skirt, long, white shirt underneath a vest, and devil wings protruding from her red hair. She had a devil tail hanging behind her. "What an odd bunch." Vegeta grunted.

"Well, well. Sakuya's right, he does look like King Vegeta." The purple one stated. Vegeta flinched. Then again, he wasn't surprised. Any kind of book could be in this library.

"So you know who I am?" Vegeta smirked.

"I do. You're Prince Vegeta." She waved a book in front of her. "You were on another planet when your planet, people, and father were destroyed."

"So you think I'm the last Saiyan?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"No," The purple girl stated. Vegeta was taken aback. "There is another Saiyan fighting our gatekeeper, isn't there?"

"Heh. You're smarter than you look."

* * *

_At the gate_

Goku suddenly backed off from Meiling as he felt something enter his nose. Meiling jumped back, and cocked her head. "Ah…." Goku began, "CHOO!" He flew up in the air in a gust of wind, and that reminded Meiling of a tengu. Meiling protected herself from the wind, and once the wind disappeared, she looked up into the dark sky. She couldn't help but leave her mouth hanging open in surprise.

After a few minutes, Meiling was about to fall asleep when Goku landed lightly in front of her. "Uh, bless you." Meiling said.

"Ah, thank you." Goku sniffled. "Sorry Meiling, but I am growing tired of this fight."

"Heh, me too." Meiling cupped her hands by her side. Goku did the same. "I'll show you what I learned from that old man." Goku grinned. "I've never showed anyone in Gensokyo."

"Well, let's get started then." Goku gathered his _Chi_ in the cup of his hands. "_Ka…me…"_

"_Ha… me…_" Meiling mumbled.

"Ha!" They both extended their arms at each other, and two brilliant blue lines of _Chi_ shot at each other. You might mistake them for a non-directional laser. Lasers weren't made of _Chi_ though.

Meiling and Goku grunted as they struggled to extend their _Kamehameha _wave. Small sparks extended from the wave, and Meiling struggled to stand. Goku's wave was getting closer and closer, inch by inch.

Meiling could feel drops of sweat slide off of her face. _I… will not… give… up…_ Meiling encouraged herself, like she did with the Taisui Xingjun. However, it wasn't enough and she felt Goku's _Chi_ envelope her and she lost consciousness.

Goku sighed as he walked up to the sleeping Meiling. He propped her up against a post that held the gate, observed. Her brow was wet, and she was panting heavily. Goku pushed her red hair gently behind her ear, and heaved himself up. "If you get stronger, I'll fight you again." Goku noted to Meiling.

The Saiyan placed his index finger and middle finger on his temple, and focused on Vegeta's _Chi_ somewhere in the mansion. Goku nearly gasped when a blue bullet shot in front of him. "Kakarot, where have you been?" Vegeta yelled over the bullets.

"The gate," Goku answered. Suddenly the bullets stopped firing.

"You must be Son Goku." A purple person floated closer to Goku, to get a better look.

"Yep, that's me." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Patchouli." The clad in purple announced.

"It's crazy, she knows everything about us! The planet, our history… even our fathers." Vegeta explained.

"And you won't be leaving this library. Not even that witch Marisa." Patchouli extended her hand, and Goku and Vegeta braced themselves. However, it wasn't danmaku she fired.

She closed and locked the door abruptly, and bordered the windows. Marisa attempted to tip-toe out of the library, and had a book in her hand. "Oh, uh, hey Patchy!" Marisa hid the book behind her back. "Long time no see, right da ze?"

Patchouli sighed. "Koakuma!" She called and a devil-like youkai emerged. "Keep Marisa busy while I finish these two." Koakuma nodded and glided toward the magician.

"I'm hoping she can fight," Goku told Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head. "She's in no condition to fight, she has a lot of medical problems."

Goku sighed. "Well, that's too bad. Danmaku is too hard…"

"Hey, don't complain!" Vegeta nudged him. "We can just blast her, remember? Dodge, and blast. Not too hard."

Patchouli laughed. "I won't be holding back, I feel good today, so I'll use my special magic!"

Vegeta and Goku glared at Patchouli, as she opened a book. She muttered words, and that made a strange light emerge from the pages of the book. Patchouli raised her finger, and then Vegeta and Goku were surrounded by red bullets.


	6. Manipulation of Fate

**Hm. A recent guest review listed many flaws that were in the story... I tried to explain it better with this version. I want to make it more dramatic and actiony like in the DBZ movies too. Well, quite a few things happen in this chapter, plus it is kind of short, so bear with me here.**

**DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. I wish I could go to AWA con to see him... Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Gohan leaned back in his chair. His father and Vegeta's _Chi_ abruptly disappeared. He wondered what was going on. If they were fighting, surely they'd keep their _Chi_ up all the time? Gohan moved a pencil in his mouth. There have been incidents like this, a long time ago though. It was early in the morning, like one-ish. The half-Saiyan couldn't sleep, so he decided to sneak out of his window and fly toward where he last saw his father, without waking up his mother.

* * *

It seemed like forever when the three glided down hallways. However, they finally reached an appropriate door that Sakuya opened, and they landed on a porch. The porch had dark wood, and the moon shone low. Goku could tell it was about to be morning.

They turned their attention to a small round table, with three chairs and tea set out. In one chair was a young girl with light blue hair, pink dress with a matching pink bonnet, red eyes, and vampire wings. She grinned, and it showed her fangs. "Thank you, Sakuya." She said. "Goku and Vegeta was it?" She smiled at the shock she saw on their faces. "I'm Remilia Scarlet, owner of this mansion. Could you two please take a seat? I have manners to discuss."

Goku and Vegeta gingerly strolled to their seats, pulled them out, and sat. They paid no attention to their tea. "They're not poisoned." She joked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "It's not blood either." She grimly added.

The Saiyans could easily tell that she was amused. "We're just not that into tea." Vegeta closed his eyes.

Remilia chuckled. "Well, I see. How about cake or cookies?"

"That does sound kind of good…" Goku noted. As soon as he finished that sentence, some sweets appeared before him. "You're kidding!" He began eating, and Vegeta just picked at a piece of cake in front of him.

"Sakuya is the best cook out there." Remilia nodded. Sakuya stood next to her, staring wide-eyed at how fast and how much the Saiyan was eating.

"Uh… you could get sick, you know… oh my…" Sakuya muttered as Goku pounded his chest. "He could best you, Remilia."

"Hm." Remilia sighed, observing him finish his last plate. With a flick of Sakuya's watch, the dirty dishes were gone. "It seems you're finished now."

"What do you want with us?" Goku asked, seriousness returned to his voice.

Remilia turned sinister. "You've trespassed onto my mansion, knocked out my guard and nearly knocked out my librarian. Oh, and you took a valuable book. You must pay the price."

"We're not going to fight. Just lead us to the gap youkai, and we all can go our ways." Goku reassured.

"In case you didn't know," Remilia's eyes glowed. "Like how my maid manipulates time," She floated to the air. "I manipulate fate."

"Hold on, just a moment…" Goku freaked a bit. "How can you manipulate fate?"

"It wasn't by chance that you ran into Marisa." Remilia grinned. "But, I just want to fight you, Goku."

"What?" Vegeta asked, angrily.

"My sister woke up a moment ago. You could entertain her for a bit." Her eyes narrowed.

"…Fine!" Vegeta stormed out, and Goku stared at him.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Goku called out.

Remilia chuckled. "I manipulated him. However, I do have a sister who is incredibly strong. Possibly stronger than me."

"Well then." Goku floated to the height where she was.

The vampire grinned ear to ear, and held out her hand. A long thing of fire appeared in the shape of an arrow, and it was ten times the size of her and Goku. "You'll pay for what you've done, outsider!"

Goku gave up in trying to stop this fight. He frowned, and braced himself for what was coming next.

* * *

Vegeta punched a wall next to him in anger, and it crumbled to pieces under his strength. He didn't believe this. He was going through these halls again, wandering aimlessly. "Oh, it's you da ze!" It's that witch's voice. "Oh, but where's Goku?"

"Fighting that vampire Remilia." Vegeta stated.

"Ah." Marisa grinned. "He'll win, in case you're worried about that."

"I'm not." Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and then he continued to glide down the halls.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be fighting her too?" Marisa asked, or actually yelled now that they were at opposite ends of a hallway.

"I'm off to find that wretched sister of hers." Vegeta said.

"Well, you're going the wrong way." Marisa grinned, and Vegeta whirled around. "I know where her room is, you know. She's a friend of mine."

"Great. Lead me, witch." In a second, Vegeta was right behind her. They flew deeper into the mansion, and it almost seemed they were descending.

* * *

A girl jumped at the sound of an explosion too close for comfort. "Suika! What did I tell you about fireworks when I'm sleeping?"

No answer. Perhaps that drunk Oni was actually asleep? Another explosion. She rolled herself out of her mat, and heaved herself up. It was off in the direction of Misty Lake. She frowned, and an Oni waddled into her shrine house. "Reimu, why are you yelling so early?" Suika mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

So, it wasn't her. It must be a fairy or something in Misty Lake. "Suika, I'm going out. Watch the shrine, ok?" Reimu grabbed her Gohei.

"O-ok." She yawned, and Reimu sighed, and flew toward the direction of the explosions.

It seemed much more distant than Misty Lake now, like in the Scarlet Devil Mansion or something. Now she didn't feel as much to yell at Cirno, but now she felt that Remilia could use a little scolding right now.

A number of possibilities ran through her mind as she flew across Misty Lake. It started to get a little brighter now, and she finally decided that her main goal was to get to Remilia Scarlet, before something bad happens.


	7. The Scarlet Battle

**Yup, this chapter is way better than the other version. If you don't like it, no flames plz. The epic battle between Goku vs. Remilia and Vegeta vs. Flandre! **

**Touhou Project is owned by Zun and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama**

**Please review~**

* * *

Marisa suddenly stopped flying, which caused Vegeta to nearly fly into her. "Oh, hey Flandre!" Marisa grinned, and she nearly fell over in her broom when a girl with crystal wings tackled her in a great hug. "How come you're out of your room?"

"I heard noises, so I decided to check them out." Flandre grinned, and showed her fangs. "Who's this man with you, Mari?"

"His name is Vegeta, and he's come to play with you, Flan." Marisa pat Vegeta on his back, but Vegeta shrugged her hand off. "She gets a little sadistic, so be careful." Marisa whispered.

"Huh?" Flandre leaned in.

"Nothin!" Marisa grinned. "Have fun, Flan and Vegeta, da ze!"

"Ok, I will!" Flandre excitedly waved back at Marisa, and turned her attention to Vegeta. "What games do you want to play, Mr. Vegeta?"

"I probably won't be here long, so you choose." Vegeta shrugged. He didn't care. As long as he was as entertained as Kakarot was.

"Hm." Flandre paused, and drew out a thinking pose. "How about Danmaku? That's always fun!" Flandre flew up and down in excitement. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine." Vegeta crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes. Flandre giggled. "I only hope that you're stronger than the rest." Flandre jumped several feet behind them, and Vegeta glared at her, mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen.

The young vampire shot out rings of small, pointed bullets. Before many were produced, however, Vegeta already had his fist in Flandre's gut. Flandre grinned, grabbed Vegeta's fist and threw him into a wall.

Vegeta didn't feel shaken, but he felt he underestimated her strength. Flandre summoned a curvy stick-like object with a couple of leafs on each end. She grinned, as a red pentagram appeared beneath her, and she threw out four white pentagrams cornering Vegeta.

Purple bullets caved into the middle, and blue bullets were quickly approaching Vegeta. He frowned.

* * *

"Heh, you're pretty good." Remilia chuckled. "You know, for an outsider."

"This battle is pointless, even if you manipulate fate or whatever!" Goku jumped in between a couple of knives that she threw. "I'm leagues above you, even if you're much older." Goku grabbed a knife, and blew the rest away with his_ Chi._

"You're quite the human if you think you're leagues above me, a descendant of Vladimir!" Remilia scowled. "Ah, but of course. You're not human."

"I'm a Saiyan, raised on Earth." Goku glared. "I'm sorry, but with your clumsiness, even a human could defeat you."

Remilia scowled at the Saiyan. "I already know that." Then, her scowl turned into a grin. "You see, I know about your planet's history too."

"So?" Goku asked, lowering into a stance, when a pentagram reappeared beneath her. "It seems everyone does these days."

Remilia outstretched her arms, and more knives appeared, encircled her, and while that happened many sharp bullets were shot out in a circle, and ricocheted off of the walls of the porch. Then the knives dispersed in a diagonal pattern. All of these bullets were fast-paced, not that it mattered to Goku. He trained in 100x Earth's gravity before. This was nothing.

Whenever he tried to make his way toward Remilia, she would just summon more knives and needles around her, and force Goku back. Remilia grinned when she watched the Saiyan dodge helplessly. Her grin widened when a knife hit the back of Goku's head.

"Ha! That's what you get for…" She stopped when she noticed that that was a _fake_ image, and it soon faded away.

"For what?" Remilia flinched when the voice was behind her, but remained her composure as she turned around to summon more knives into his face.

However, Goku merely had his fist extended and Remilia ran into it, stumbling back and rubbing her forehead. "Ow…"

"Are you done?" Goku asked anxiously.

"No!" Remilia scowled, and flew up in the air and backwards.

"Hm." Goku raised his guard, and watched as giant, purple bullets approached him.

* * *

Vegeta ducked as a long sword of fire swung just above him. Flandre looked like she was having fun, but Vegeta had the same scowl the whole time. He frantically dodged Flandre's attempts at striking Vegeta with her Laeventein, and it nearly burned him.

He raised his _Chi_, and to Flandre's eyes, disappeared, and reappeared right above the young vampire. Vegeta smashed her to the ground of the mansion, yet she immediately recovered. She jumped back, and then to Vegeta's surprise split into four. They each shot their own Danmaku patterns.

The Saiyan allowed her to be entertained for a bit, and then after a while he noticed that only one had _Chi_. He frowned, crossed his arms over his chest in an _X_, and extended them. Yellow _Chi_ exploded around him, disintegrating the bullets and three fake Flandres. The real Flandre whirled backwards in mid-air, and caught herself before she crumbled a wall.

Flandre then charged at Vegeta, a red aura surrounding her. Vegeta charged at Flandre, a blue aura surrounding him. They fought, and to his surprise it wasn't Danmaku. Vegeta kicked Flandre on her side, and she flew through a door, breaking it down in the process.

Vegeta followed, and they were in a circular room now. Flandre was in the middle of the room, and she stuck her Laeventein in the ground, causing pentagrams to show up. She grinned, and green bullets surrounded Vegeta, as if he was in a cage.

"Mr. Vegeta, you're going to have to get out quick!" Flandre explained, and Vegeta looked up to see giant yellow bullets thrown at him. When the yellow bullets collided with the green bullets, the cage "broke", and Vegeta maneuvered around the green bullets, when he was surrounded again.

He weaved through the cage, and dashed through the bullets in front of Flandre, and grabbed her arms, tossing her against a wall. That wall now had a dent about a meter wide. Flandre flew out of the room, and into the hallway now. Vegeta followed again, and tried to shoot balls of _Chi_ at her, but they always missed.

Then Flandre turned and faced Vegeta, which made him stop and raise his guard. She outspread her arms, and grinned, as a high density bullet pattern encircled her. Vegeta saw an opening through the sharp bullets and round bullets, and continued to fly around her.

When Flandre noticed what Vegeta was doing, Flandre changed the direction of her bullets, and they turned orange. Vegeta frowned, and shot _Chi_ at Flandre. The bullets disappeared, and Flandre was doubled over.

Flandre retreated down the hallway, and Vegeta chased. Vegeta shot _Chi_ at Flandre, but the young Vampire batted it away, and shot rainbow bullets right in front of Vegeta.

"Isn't this fun, Mr. Vegeta? Ufufu!" Flandre grinned.

"Urgh…" Vegeta grumbled.

* * *

Her suspicions were correct. The shrine maiden floated just outside of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and Remilia Scarlet was shooting powerful Danmaku at an unfamiliar person. She recognized the Danmaku, it was _Scarlet Gensokyo_ and the sky was filled with little red bullets.

Reimu sighed. She heard explosions from inside the mansion, and decided to go check it out. Meiling was sleeping, so she easily flew over the gate, and through the doors of the mansion.


	8. The Miko Interferes

**Hey folks! I hope you like this~ We are finishing up our battles here, and much more dialogue too. Not much else to say here, so I'll just get right to the disclaimer:**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Please Review~**

* * *

Reimu flew towards the explosions within the mansion. It was after a couple of long hallways that she ran into a particular black and white witch. "Marisa?" Reimu asked, and the witch nearly ran into Reimu.

"Oh, hey Reimu!"

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Reimu snapped.

"Well, you see." Marisa began. "These two really strong guys fell on me."

"Eh?"

"So I brought them here, da ze!" Marisa grinned.

"Why would you do that?" Reimu asked.

"Hm. Well, I needed this book…" She waved a book about _Chi _from side to side.

Reimu sighed. "Well, I'm going to find out what's going on below."

"Ok, da ze." Marisa yawned and flew away.

_Two strong guys, huh?_ That phrase lingered on her mind as she flew deeper into the mansion.

* * *

Flandre grinned, and Vegeta raised his guard again. He had already dodged lasers, now what was going to happen next? The young vampire disappeared; he couldn't sense her _Chi_ anywhere. _What's going on?_ He thought. _She couldn't possibly have lowered it to zero._

Just then, an ominous white blob with blue lining appeared, and rapidly approached Vegeta. The orb had a tail of bullets following it, and when it disappeared, the bullets spread. It was silent, but it was in those moments he felt a new _Chi_ in the mansion, approaching his destination.

"Come out, vampire!" Vegeta called out, and the same orb appeared, but this time in four. They followed Vegeta wherever he went, so Vegeta flew out of the circular room he was in and through the long hallway. Then the orbs disappeared, and then red bullets appeared, caving inwards. Vegeta flew out of the middle, only to dodge incoming red bullets caving into the middle too. Then green bullets appeared in columns, and they approached Vegeta, but he flew in and out of them.

This repeated until the pace became faster, and the bullets overlapped each other. Then suddenly the bullets disappeared, and a grinning Flandre stood in front of him. "You finally show yourself." He resisted the urge to say coward, but this was only supposed to be a game. It was nothing serious. He changed his mind when he saw Flandre's glowing red eyes, and enlarged fangs.

Flandre shot up into the air, and summoned sharp bullets. Those bullets ricocheted off the walls of the mansion, and Vegeta flew through the rings that approached him. Flandre's grin widened as the bullets increased speed and quantity.

Vegeta continuously shot balls of _Chi_ at the vampire. In the end, the bullets slowed as if time itself slowed, and they disappeared. Vegeta sighed, and flew to the ground where he would meet the over-excited vampire. "That was super fun, mister!"

"Heh, I guess." Vegeta shrugged, it was a little thrilling. "How on earth did you make yourself disappear?"

"It's kind of complicated." Flandre grinned. "It took me a couple hundred years to master."

"A couple… hundred…" Vegeta gaped. "Wait, you don't look in the slightest over a hundred years old."

"Ufufu. We live a while." Flandre giggled. "Reimu!" She waved at someone behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned, and saw someone in what looked like a priestess outfit. Her dark brown hair tied up in a red bow. She was staring at Vegeta, and then turned her attention to Flandre.

"Oh, h-hi Flan." Reimu stuttered.

"Hehe. You're all red-faced, Reimu." Flandre laughed, then Reimu frowned, that blush automatically removed. "Oh, normal Reimu returned."

"Who's this, Flan?" Reimu asked, walking up to the duo.

"His name is Mr. Vegeta! He's so strong, Reimu! He's not in the slightest shaken by my attacks!" Flandre excitedly tugged at Vegeta's arm.

"Hm, is that so?" Reimu asked. "You do look in better shape than Marisa did, that's for sure."

"Well, I have to go see how Kakarot is." Vegeta stated.

"Eh? Kakarot?" Reimu asked.

"He's up fighting Remilia. I bet his battle finished long before mine." Vegeta began flying.

"Hold on." Reimu flew in front of Vegeta to stop him. "I'm going with you, so you two could explain the whole ordeal."

"I wanna go too!" Flandre grabbed Vegeta's arm.

"Fine." _These two are just like a couple of monkeys._

* * *

Remilia and Goku lowered to a ground by Sakuya. Remilia scratched the back of her head, and looked a little bashful. Sakuya looked like she was going to have a nose-bleed any second. "Is it just me, or does fighting make this world go round?" Goku asked.

"You could say that." Remilia recovered. "Sometimes incidents happen, and either the shrine maiden or the magician resolve it. I even sometimes send my maid. We helped solve an incident about the moon once." She boasted.

Goku sensed Vegeta and two other _Chis_ through the door to the porch. The first rays of sunlight showed above the mountains. "Remilia, it's time to go in." Sakuya reminded.

"Ah, of course." Remilia nodded. "It's daybreak, and I get weak against the sun."

"Maybe if you worked on your skills we could fight again?" Goku asked as they were walking through a hallway.

Remilia yawned. "I'm not sure we'll cross again, Saiyan." They all stopped when they saw Vegeta.

"Vegeta, Hey!" Goku greeted. With a _thud_, Flandre knocked over Remilia, hugging her sister tightly.

"Ah, Flan!" Remilia cried, struggling. In the next moment, Sakuya gripped Flandre's shoulders until she calmed down.

"Sis, playing with Mr. Vegeta was so fun!" She pointed at Vegeta. "He wasn't shaken at all."

"He handled it much better than Marisa did." The red-white priestess piped up.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm Reimu Hakurei." Reimu waved. "You must be the Kakarot Vegeta spoke of."

"Yeah, I guess. But just call me Goku." He scratched the back of his head. Flandre flew back to Vegeta and hugged his arm. Goku laughed. "Looks like you have a new friend, Vegeta!"

Vegeta groaned a little, and Remilia's eyes began drooping. "I'm going to put the mistress to bed. Farewell Saiyans, Reimu, and I'll see to you Flan." In a moment, Sakuya and Remilia disappeared. A few moments passed, when Vegeta suddenly spoke.

"Flandre…"

"Call me Flan, Mr. Vegeta!" Flandre grinned.

"Ok, Flan, how come you don't sleep during the daytime?"

"Is that weird?" Flandre asked.

"No, just wondering." Vegeta didn't want to get to her temper.

"It's more exciting in the daytime." Flandre explained. "No one is awake at night, except for my sister."

Vegeta nodded. It was silent again, and they could hear the bustling of maids dusting the halls. "Let's go." Reimu piped up. They all nodded, and Flandre followed them until the foyer of the mansion, and waved goodbye to all of them, but gave one last hug to Vegeta, who hesitantly hugged back.

Flandre flew away, continuously waving to the group before she was through a door, and the group left the mansion. Reimu lifted off first, and the two Saiyans followed. "Sakuya called you two Saiyans." Reimu piped up. "What exactly does that mean?"

They sighed quietly; finally glad to know that there is one other person in Gensokyo that doesn't know of their race. Vegeta, of course, was the one who explained how they were a warrior race, how Goku (Kakarot) was sent to Earth, and so forth. "Is that so?" Reimu commented after the explanation. "Well, we'll have to get you through the border then, if you want to go back." They approached a shrine. "You guys must be hungry, how about we eat first?"

They hoped that this girl didn't just eat sweets, like that vampire did. Their hopes were answered, and her roommate Suika apparently prepared meat, eggs, and other real food items, which Vegeta and Goku didn't hesitate to indulge in. Reimu ate her fair share, ignoring how the two Saiyans ate. After a few minutes, and Reimu was only chewing on her second steak, the food on the table disappeared.

The Saiyans looked satisfied, and when Reimu was finished, she stood up and grabbed her Gohei. "Right, let's go."

"To where?" Goku asked, jumping up to his feet, and same with Vegeta.

"The Netherworld. A place where ghosts live," Reimu explained. "And where the border mistress lives as well."


	9. The Newspaper

**I finally have my computer back! And wow, I've reached over 2K after a couple of weeks~ sweet, people like my writing :3 The charger works now, and I still haven't tested the earplugs but I'm sure it works now. I really wanted to write this for a long time, so I hope you all like it :D There will be another author's note in the end.**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Gohan finally arrived where he last felt the _Chi_ of his father and Vegeta. He fell to his knees once he saw the wreckage. Trees were leaning and you could see the roots, drag marks were visible and chunks of the ground were in the lake. _What happened?_ Gohan thought._ It's like they just disappeared, but this doesn't show that at all._

Then he heard someone chuckle behind him. By the sound of it, it was a woman. How could he not feel her _Chi_ until now? He wheeled around, and saw a woman, he was right at that. She had a pink bonnet, purple dress and long, white gloves. Her long blonde hair had red ribbons, and her purple eyes glared at Gohan. You could only see her top half, yet she was in mid-air and seemed to be resting her head on her hand.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, surprisingly without stuttering.

"What's it matter?" She grinned. "Your father and that other man are in a different place, you won't find them here." She paused, examining him. "They aren't dead."

"Bring them back!" Gohan shot a ball of _Chi_ at her, but she fell back into her gap, and appeared fully behind him. Gohan turned to see the woman towering over him, her mouth behind a fan, so that Gohan could only see her eyes narrowed.

"You cannot defeat me, son of Goku." She narrowed her eyes and Gohan was thrown back into a tree. "I also know his Saiyan name, Kakarot." The woman grinned. "Are you surprised, Gohan?"

Gohan heaved himself up, and the woman had stumbled forward. He was a bit shocked at that part, until he saw a green warrior behind him with an extended punch. Gohan grinned, but the woman fell through a gap soon after. She appeared above them, with half of her body showing, not appearing to have any damage done. "I'm Yukari, Gohan and Piccolo." Piccolo flinched. "Goku will return shortly, I assure you that. More people are coming… I'll lend you my shikigami, Ran." Another woman with nine-tails popped up. "Ran, fight them. I'll come back some time later."

Ran hopped out, and somersaulted to the ground in front of Gohan and Piccolo. "All right, mistress Yukari." She grinned. "I won't go easy."

"Wait!" Gohan raised two hands to stop. "We don't need to fight, right?"

Ran did not respond, and Piccolo glared at Ran as others: Krillin, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan landed around them. "This is the _Chi_ we felt?" Krillin asked. "Doesn't look like it."

"Now, shall we begin?" Ran grinned, and rose to the air, causing everyone to raise their guards.

* * *

It was getting hotter as the sun rose higher. This didn't bother them much though. "A place where ghosts live?" Vegeta echoed. "Yeah, right." The prince didn't seem to believe in Reimu.

"Come on, Vegeta." Goku urged. "Gensokyo is a really strange place, and by what we've seen so far, there is probably a place where ghosts live here."

"Whatever." Vegeta frowned. Goku shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Reimu, who was silently leading the way.

"Reimu, you look like a priestess. Is that what you are?" Goku asked suddenly.

"Yes, I hunt youkai that cause problems." Reimu nodded. "It's my job."

"I've never been to a shrine. Yours is pretty homey though." Goku grinned.

"T-thank you." Reimu stuttered.

Goku heard wind pick up quickly at that moment, and so did Vegeta. Their senses were far more enhanced than Reimu's, so she wasn't bothered. However, in the middle of the wind was a _Chi_ that rapidly approached them. "Reimu!" it called as it came closer. Goku and Vegeta jumped to the side so that they won't get hit, and in front of Reimu was a girl with wings that looked like they came from a giant crow. She had a camera and a wide grin on her face.

"Aya…" Reimu began. "What is it?"

"You seem a little grumpy, what's wrong?" Aya asked.

"I woke up early." Reimu snapped.

"Ooh and who are these youkai you have here?" She asked, raising her camera and taking pictures. Goku grinned, but Vegeta smirked at the camera.

"They aren't youkai Aya; they slipped into one of Yukari's eye portals." Reimu explained.

"So, they are humans like you?" Aya grinned, bringing out a notepad and pencil.

Before Reimu could answer or protest, Goku answered. "Actually, Aya, was it? We are Saiyans."

The three began to fly again, and Aya followed. "This'll be on the front page!"

"Ah, you're a newspaper lady?" Goku asked, intrigued.

"Journalist, actually. I work for the Bunbunmaru newspaper." Aya corrected.

"Kakarot, we are wasting time, let's go." Vegeta whispered.

"All right. Good bye, Aya!" Goku waved.

"Reimu, be prepared for an interview later!" Aya called. "I'm out to look for other scoops!"

With that, she rode a gust of wind in the opposite direction of the trio. Reimu sighed, and Goku grinned. "Was that a tengu?"

Reimu was taken aback, and surprised that an outsider like him knew what a tengu was. Goku saw this reaction, and quickly noted, "Marisa mentioned she was faster than a tengu, but I doubt it. Aya was quick."

"We are faster than both of them, you know." Vegeta pointed out.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Hey, we are almost there." She pointed up, and what they saw was astonishing. It was a hole in the sky, and it seemed that the sky was being sucked in.

It was almost foreboding, as if it had _Keep Out _written all over it. Reimu reassured that they'd be able to go through though.

* * *

Youmu drew her blade out; the things it could cut are close to none. Yet, she could not cut the girl in front of her. "Yuki, are you ready?" Youmu asked the girl in front of her.

Yuki had turquoise eyes, her golden hair raised as if there is a constant invisible wind; she had a golden aura and every now and then lightning zapped protruded from her body. "Ready." She said quietly.

Youmu raised her blade and swung it at her neck. Before it could reach her neck, however, Yuki's golden aura disappeared and her hair and eyes returned to the color black. The samurai nearly fell over. "Yuki, I thought you were ready!"

"Three _Chis_ are heading this way." Yuki announced, ignoring Youmu.

"Are they the poltergeists? They would be a little early though." Youmu sheathed her blade.

"No. I know one is Reimu. The other two are unknown youkai; I can't tell if I'm stronger than them because they have their _Chi_ lowered." Yuki explained.

"You need to go then; Yukari and Yuyuko-sama would kill me if I let someone see you." Youmu said.

Yuki hesitated. "All right…" She nodded off to a girl in a distance who had a red dress, green hat, brunette hair, cat ears and a tail. "Chen! We need to go home!" The girl appeared right next to Chen, and waved to Youmu. Yuki solemnly grabbed Chen's shoulders and they disappeared.

Youmu strolled over to the stairs, to see Reimu with an annoyed face. She had two men behind her; one of them was beaming and the other stern. "Oh, uh, hey Reimu… and others… what are you doing here?"

They landed in front of Youmu and Reimu began. "Where's Yukari?"

"Out, you won't find her here." The voice didn't come from Youmu. It came from a girl behind her, who had dark hair which fell to her shoulders, and somewhat messy, long hair slightly covering her eyes. On top of that, she wore a gi that resembled Goku's.

Youmu fell forward, and Goku's eyes widened and Vegeta frowned while Reimu's eyes narrowed. "Leave, before you get hurt." The woman warned, and glared at them viciously.

* * *

**So how do you guys like my OC? Should I create a whole other story to show you guys what happened in her past? PM me or review, because I don't think a poll would be very efficient, since not many people go to my user page. Speaking of, remember to review :D**


	10. Revealed

**Yay, another chapter! This story is in fact, almost over, so I am here to announce that there will be a sequel, whether you like it or not. I won't tell you what it is going to be about either :D. I'll give you a hint though: This story took place in the three years of training before the androids. This I think is my longest chapter (5 pages on word). I have posted a poll about something, so please look at it and vote! Review pleease!**

**Anyways, Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

_A year before Raditz appears, on King Kai's planet_

I grinned, the past year was tough, but it wasn't fruitless. My arms weren't flabby anymore, and I had bruises and my clothing was ripped and dirtied. Since I was dead, no reason to look over hygiene, right?

A blue deity grinned at me. "Well done, Yuki. You're the first to master Kaio-ken and the Spirit bomb; even I haven't mastered the Kaio-ken." He sighed. "Are you sure you want to go so soon? We could polish on your humor."

I shook my head. "Humor isn't important, you know." I smiled. "But next time I die, I'll be sure to visit."

"Ok… now, tell your friend you are ready to be wished back to life." He turned his back to me.

"Eh? But how?" I asked, incredulous.

"Just put your hand on my back, reach out with your mind to him."

"Ok…" I hesitantly lay my hand on his back, and closed my eyes. _Son Goku, are you there? Son Goku! _I called. _It's me, Yuki!_

There was a long pause, making me wonder if it actually worked. Before I reopened my eyes, he responded. _Oh, hey, Yuki! I thought I was hallucinating for a second. _

_Nah, it is me all right. Could you wish me back? I'm ready. _I thought to him.

_Sure thing. _He responded, and I opened my eyes to see King Kai keeled over. "Oops…" I lifted my hand off of his back, and he regained his composure.

He coughed, and began speaking again. "How about we change those clothes?" He grinned, seeing my face red. "No, not like that." His antennae twitched, and fresh gi, the same orange and blue, replaced the old one. It even had the Turtle symbol on the front. "I've added a special touch."

"Would it be your symbol on the back?" I grinned.

"Yup." He nodded.

"Thanks! Oh, I'm so excited to be alive again!"

"Your halo disappeared, Yuki." He stated in the middle of my celebration.

"Wow!" I grinned. "Yes, I'll be off!" I turned to the two creatures next to King Kai. "See you, Bubbles, Gregory." I waved.

"Bye!" Gregory waved, and Bubbles made _Ooo_ sounds.

"Take care!" King Kai called. "Say _hi_ to this Goku guy for me, ok?"

"I will!" I grinned again.

"Ufufu. Not so fast."

All of our eyes widened as we turned to look for the source of the voice. "My, my King Kai what do we have here?" A woman in a purple dress and a pink bonnet, with long blonde hair and purple eyes floated down, hiding her mouth behind her fan.

"Yukari… what are you doing here?" King Kai asked, I did not know what to do. Was this woman good? Should I leave?

"I heard that you've got a strong woman here. Is that her?" She gestured to me.

"You wanna fight?" I asked. "I'm dying to use these new techniques." King Kai flinched.

"No. In your current state, you won't stand a chance." Yukari's eyes narrowed. "You are going to come with me."

"What if I say no?" I planted my feet to the ground.

"That's what I figured. I'll just have to erase your memory…. And your existence from anyone you know." Her eyes glowed, and it was as if somebody accidentally turned off the lights, fumbled for the switch and turned it back on.

* * *

_In the netherworld, present._

"You are a youkai, right?" Reimu asked, desperately throwing amulets at Yuki. The amulets weren't doing any damage, whatsoever.

"No, Reimu, I am no ghost. Yukari told me that I was a Saiyan." She stopped throwing amulets. "I don't want to hurt you, Reimu. So please leave." When she saw that Reimu didn't move, she shifted her weight. "All right, if you insist." Yuki disappeared, before she reappeared, Goku disappeared as well.

After a moment, they reappeared a few feet away. "Yuki, it is me, Son Goku." He said. "How do you not remember?"

"Are you pulling my leg?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm not." Goku shook his head. "But if you are looking for a fight, you are going to fight me, not Reimu. Ok?"

Yuki turned to Vegeta. "How about you?"

"I'd do anything but fight with Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"You did pull my leg. Your name is Kakarot." Yuki noted.

"He is the only one that calls me that though." Goku scratched the back of his head. "If you don't show us where this… border lady is, then I'll have no choice but to fight you."

"All right then." Yuki charged her _chi_ up, creating a blue aura. "I won't hold back then."

"But that isn't the power we sensed before." Goku crossed his arms. "How about that power?"

Yuki grinned when she saw Goku's dark hair turn blonde, dark eyes turn turquoise, and a yellow aura surrounding him. Yuki did the same, yet she seemed much stronger. "How?" Goku asked.

"Yukari made me stay in this state for a whole day, _for my own good_ she says." Yuki lowered her power and her aura disappeared, her blonde hair growing lighter. "This isn't even the power that you felt before." Goku grinned. "Eh? Why are you smiling?"

"I'm excited, that is all. I'm done talking, ready to fight?" Goku asked, and Yuki nodded.

"Just try not to destroy my home, or any of the Netherworld." Yuki warned.

With that, they both disappeared. Reimu's head whirled around as she tried to find them with the noise of the explosions. "Uwaah, this is so complicated…" Reimu scratched the back of her head.

"I'll say!" Reimu nearly jumped, and turned behind her. Vegeta was just sitting there with his eyes clothes, but that voice didn't come from him. "Yo, Reimu!" She turned back around, and a certain blonde witch and a certain blonde puppeteer were grinning wildly.

"Yuki-chan is so strong, isn't she?" Alice asked. "I can't even see her!"

"Y-yeah…" Reimu agreed. "W-wait, how do you two know her?"

"We visit her, da ze~" Marisa explained. "She kind of reminds me of Flan, except more balanced and not as sadistic."

"Then how is she like Flan?" Reimu asked.

"She is just like the dirty little secret of the Netherworld. Yukari never let her go into Gensokyo, because she is afraid Yuki might go berserk and destroy the place. Though I doubt it, I think she just wants to keep Yuki to herself." Marisa shrugged her shoulders.

"It looks like she's busy, Marisa." Alice noted. "Hm… I was going to give her a doll I made too…"

Vegeta paid attention to this conversation once Marisa mentioned Flan, but soon ignored the girls and turned his attention to the fight. Unlike them, he could see Yuki and Kakarot fight. Marisa and Alice cheered for Yuki, even though they couldn't see her. Reimu was just shocked, and glad that Goku saved her.

Goku and Yuki reappeared a few feet away. Goku was panting a little, but Yuki only had bruises and her clothing was slightly ripped. She was a little shaken by how strong he actually was, and now had her aura. Goku grinned and stood up straight. "What's this? You are smiling again, do you have a trick or something?" Yuki asked. Goku placed two of his fingers to his temple, and narrowed his eyes. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Yuki in less than a second. Yuki quickly turned and jumped back, a little shocked.

"It's called instant transmission." Goku explained. "One of my favorites."

Yuki grinned. "I know what it is called." Yuki mimicked Goku, but she was right in front of him. Goku towered over Yuki by a foot. "It's also a favorite of mine. Yukari taught it to me, since I wasn't into her border magic." They both disappeared after placing their fingers to their temples.

After about a minute, they reappear, both panting. "Ok, enough of that… too much… energy…" Goku said in between breaths, but recovered quickly.

"Right…" Yuki agreed, both of their auras reappeared, and they exchanged punches and kicks. They jumped back a few feet away from each other and Goku cupped his hands at his side, a blue ball of _Chi_ formed. Yet again, Yuki mimicked Goku, and two lines of blue _Chi_ met in the middle.

They were in a stalemate. "Back down, I don't want to hurt you!" Yuki yelled.

"Lead us… to Yukari!" Goku yelled back. Yuki flinched. She didn't know where Yukari was, what was she doing? Was this some sort of long-term plan of hers? Yuki powered up, and lightning protruded from her body: The ascension of the Super Saiyan. Her _Kamehameha_ wave immediately approached Goku. When she realized she won, and Goku was doubled over, she powered down, and walked toward Goku. "I admit, you are strong." Goku stood up. "How do you remember those techniques though, and not me, or anyone else?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Marisa and Alice paused from running to Yuki and turned to the voice, everyone else did the same. "Didn't that foolish deity tell you?"

"Ah! Yukari-sama! Uhm… I could explain…" Yuki stuttered.

"No, it's fine Yuki. You see, it's all part of my plan." Yukari grinned as she floated down from her gap. _I knew it…_ Yuki thought to herself. "Oh, you also have Reimu, Alice, and Marisa here? Great." Yukari went on.

"Yukari, why does this guy wear the same clothing as me, and act as if he knows me?" Yuki asked. "I haven't seen him in my life."

"I erased your memory and existence… but for some reason, this man wasn't affected. You are Son Goku, correct? And Vegeta is over there too?" She gestured, and Goku just nodded. Yuki shook, her memories were erased? Everyone was just pulling her leg right now.

"You will pay, Yukari." Goku warned.

"How? You certainly are in no shape to fight me now. I have been working on a spell to enhance my abilities, and I should be able to beat you easily in your current state." Yukari taunted.

"Another spell?" A rough voice spoke up, it was Vegeta's turn. "I'd like to fight."

"The prince of Saiyans? I should be honored." Yukari mocked. "All right then," She rose a purple card. "_Chi_ sign: Enhance!" The card disappeared, and a purple aura surrounded Yukari. "I'm ready, Vegeta."

"Ok, I'm ready."

Yuki helped Goku over to the other girls, glaring daggers at Yukari, it was then that Goku could stand on his own. Marisa and Alice embraced Yuki, and Yuki returned the hugs. "I'm sorry about your memory…" Marisa apologized.

"Why? You had nothing to do with it." Yuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I have a doll for you!" Alice opened her basket, and Goku walked over to Reimu, who was observing Yukari and Vegeta as well.

"What a cute doll! That's the ice-fairy, right?" Yuki asked, playing with the doll's arms.

After that, they all sat down, and watched the fight, which was quite a ways above them.


	11. Thwarted

**I'm sorry about the outcome of the battle Goku vs. Yuki! I'm sure I caused flames, don't get mad though. He'll get his glory in the sequel. There is only one more chapter left, expect it within a week since it will probably be a short chapter. I'm creating a prequel before the sequel, just to let you know. It will be about Yuki's past, how she met Goku, and how she died before Goku and all that goodness! I also posted a poll, so be sure to look at it, and also Review my story! Again, no flames please :3**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Yukari had a purple aura, yet Vegeta had no aura. Yet. "Give Yuki's memories back." Vegeta ordered.

"Oh? Why would you care? You weren't in her past." Yukari said.

"It doesn't matter, woman." Vegeta shook his head. "I won't give you another chance. This fight will be quick." He charged up his _Chi_ in a couple seconds, and a blue aura formed. "Woman, I'm going to count down from ten."

"Why?" Yukari fell into a gap, and reappeared behind Vegeta. She was about to punch him, but Vegeta grabbed her head with both hands, and she gasped.

"Ten." Vegeta threw Yukari over his head and to the ground in front of him, leaving a crater a few diameters wide. "This little plan of yours, it is sickening. Are you that bored?" Yukari scowled at Vegeta, and threw blue kunai at him. They approached at a speed that was faster than her Phantasm speed because of her enhanced _Chi_. Vegeta dashed right through them, and punched Yukari in the gut. "Nine." He jumped back and watched Yukari keel over. "I won't back off just because you are a woman."

"I did have my doubts." Yukari said. "I figured as much that I would need to work on this spell."

"Oh, are you giving up?" Vegeta mocked. "How about returning Yuki's memories then?"

"Nice try." Yukari grinned. "I won't give up that easily. Though I am wondering, shouldn't the _prince of all Saiyans_ be able to transform into the Golden Warrior?"

Vegeta charged a yellow _Chi_ ball in his hand and tossed it at Yukari's feet. "Eight!" He called, ignoring Yukari.

By a cherry blossom, Yuki, Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Son Goku observed. Yuki was completely tensed, and about to jump in at any moment. Alice quickly grabbed the Cirno doll from her, so that Yuki wouldn't crush it, after all the hard work Alice put through it. "Y-Yukari-sama…" Yuki muttered, watching her get beaten by Vegeta, desperately trying to retreat by gap. "Why?"

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, which had a white sleeve. Yuki was shocked to find out it was Reimu's hand. "Yuki, she won't die. She's the border mistress, remember?" Yuki tried to keep calm like the others, and just nodded. To think, nearly a few minutes ago, her intention was to kill Reimu.

But this, she couldn't take. She slowly raised her arm and two fingers. Goku realized this, and he forcefully grabbed her arm. "No, Yuki."

"B-But… Yukari…sama…" She winced at how strong his grip was, even though he was weakened.

Back in the air, Vegeta floated toward Yukari. "Two." Vegeta said, and her aura disappeared, and left a panting, tattered, messy Yukari.

"O-okay. For real, I swear." Yukari stood straight and solemn.

"Tch. Normally I don't show mercy, but it is not worth killing you. I heard that you were important here." Vegeta said as he lowered his aura, and they floated down to the tree where the group of five stood. Four of them were girls.

"Pretty amazing, Vegeta." Goku commented.

"What are you doing here, witch?" Vegeta asked, directing it towards Marisa.

"Hm, me? Because there are two witches here." Marisa grinned.

"Yo, I'm Alice. Marisa told me about you… Vegeta." Alice bowed and blushed.

"More witches…?" Vegeta said. "Anyway, woman." He turned to Yukari. "Return her memory, like you were going to do." He ordered.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Yukari's purple eyes narrowed and glowed, while Yuki stood wide-eyed and stock still. "She's going to be like that for a while." Suddenly, a gasp sounded from the distance.

"Yuki!" It was Chen, who somersaulted in the air and tackled Yuki. Meanwhile, Yuki toppled over like a statue. Behind her, a shocked Youmu and completely normal Yuyuko followed.

"Chen, you should probably get off of her." Yukari grinned. "We don't want the worst to happen."

"Oh my, Yukari. You actually did it." Yuyuko noted, observing Goku and Vegeta, Alice attempting to touch Vegeta's spiky hair and Goku and Marisa laughing. Reimu walked up to Yukari and Yuyuko, and Youmu steadied the statue-like body of Yuki.

"Nice work, Reimu. Though, you didn't do much." Yukari noted.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Reimu snapped.

"Nothing important." Yukari suddenly said.

"You are weird." Reimu sighed. "Hey, Yuyuko… wait, where is she?" Then she nearly gaped when she saw her talking with Goku and Vegeta.

"So how about it? I'm sure you won't leave without saying goodbye to Yuki." Yuyuko asked. "Especially since she got her memory back."

"You say she'll be back by tonight?" Vegeta asked, Yuyuko nodded.

"And there'll be music, and food!" Yuyuko said excitedly.

"We'll be there!" Goku grinned. "Food…" Vegeta punched his arm. "Hey!"

"Food isn't the reason, Kakarot!"

Yuyuko chuckled, but was in a daze too thinking about Youmu's cooking. Maybe Alice's too! "Hey, Alice~" She floated toward Alice and Marisa.

A nine-tailed fox, all battered and torn and messy, just like Yukari appeared through a nearby gap. "Y-Yukari-sama, I failed… forgive me." She whimpered softly.

"It's all right, Ran. My plan failed, and now they'll have to go back." She paused. "And Yuki might go back too."'

"Y-you mean?" Ran gasped.

"Her memory is back, and she might want to go to her true home." Yukari sighed.

"What was this plan of yours anyway?" Ran asked.

"I wanted to see what would happen if the two strongest Z fighters would come to Gensokyo, that is all." Yukari grinned, and Ran gaped.

"Well, how could it fail? It worked." Ran noted after her recovery.

"It's a bit complicated." Yukari chuckled. "I'm excited for tonight's party, though."


	12. The Party

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, I only own my OC**

* * *

By the afternoon, Yuki was finally awake, and she remembered her past. She was surprised that all of that happened to her. She held her head with one hand as she looked around the room. It looked like a room in Hakugyokurou. Her head turned, to see a spirit floating right beside her. Yuki narrowed her eyes. Is that Youmu's spirit? "Oh, Yuki! It's so good that you are awake." Youmu barged into the room, carrying two cups of tea. "There is a party tonight, celebrating the end of the incident. A lot of people will be there."

"Really?" Yuki grabbed the cup and drank it all in one gulp. The tea was luke-warm. She grabbed the other cup and drank it too. "Oh… that was yours? Sorry…" She placed the cup back. "So, will all of Gensokyo be there?"

"Here, actually." Youmu corrected.

"Here? Why not the shrine?" Yuki asked, petting Youmu's spirit.

"Well, it is an unofficial incident, so…" Youmu explained. "And Yuyuko-sama insisted on having it here."

"Oh." Yuki said. "So, who'll be here?"

"The Eintei mansion, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Moriya shrine, and the Palace of the Earth Spirits even." Youmu listed. "Oh, I almost forgot the Forest of Magic, Hakurei shrine… and a couple tengu."

"Th-that is a lot of people!" Yuki cried. "Are you sure they could fit here?"

Youmu stared blankly and laughed. "Wh-what's so funny?" Yuki asked.

"Of course, Yuki. Don't underestimate Yuyuko-sama's mansion." Youmu grinned, heaved herself up and lifted the tea tray. She nearly left when Yuki stopped her.

"Youmu?" Yuki asked.

"Yes?" Youmu turned and faced Yuki. "What is it?"

"Will Son Goku be there?" Yuki asked. "And the other spiky-haired guy?"

"Of course." Youmu grinned, and left the room. Yuki realized that she didn't know the spiky-haired guy, and she knew and remembered a lot of people. That matter aside, Gensokyo was about to be brought to her, in one night. She was excited; after all of those years stuck in Netherworld, she was going to meet the youkai.

* * *

Yuyuko floated into the room Yuki was. Yuki was still in tattered orange gi, so Yuyuko tsked her for that. "You honestly think you can wear that at the party?"

"Yes?" Yuki answered without switching a glance at the ghost. "I'm not wearing a Yukata, or any dress." Yuki flipped herself, and she lay on her stomach. "I had enough of that junk." Yuki said to the ground.

"I wasn't going to make you wear any of those, Yuki." Yuyuko said. "In fact, I was going to fix it for you. It is really easy to do, you know." Yuyuko grinned. "If the Lord of Worlds could do it, I can do it too."

Yuki flipped over and heaved herself up. "But Yuyuko, the Lord of Worlds is a deity. You are just a really old ghost." Yuki flinched. "I mean, not that you look old."

Yuyuko was still beaming, and pointed a finger at the clothing. The clothing became good as new. "Thank you~" Yuki bowed.

"You're welcome." Yuyuko said. "Oh, Youmu has a bath ready for you."

"Sweet." Yuki grinned.

* * *

Youmu and Yuki waited outside for their first guests. They appeared right in front of them, showing no sign of flying whatsoever. Marisa, Alice, Reimu, Suika, and a spiky-haired guy all had their arm on someone in the middle. Yuki scratched the back of her head. "Really?" She asked. "You couldn't just fly over here?"

The man in the middle laughed. "Well, I couldn't say no." It was none other than Son Goku. "Hey!" He greeted. "Nice place."

"Thanks. Make yourself at home!" Youmu bowed, and Yuki just stood there, before the group of girls went off to converse, Marisa turned to Yuki and waved. Yuki smiled in return, and strolled to Goku and the other… guy.

"I've been meaning to ask, but who is this anyway?" Yuki gestured to Vegeta.

"I'm Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta boasted.

"Oh? Ok, prince Vegeta." Yuki bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"Stuff it." Vegeta said, after he noted Yuki's sarcasm.

"So, how does it feel?" Goku asked. "Remembering everything."

"I've gotten used to it." Yuki grinned. "But I'm excited for Youmu and Alice's cooking, I've tasted Youmu's before, and she's pretty good. However, Yukari told me that Alice's cooking is ten times better."

"Uh, which one is Alice again?" Goku asked.

"She's the one with the doll floating next to her." Yuki explained. At that moment, three more people came. It was the Moriya shrine inhabitants, Sanae, Kanako, and Suwako. "Welcome!" Yuki hurried to the new guests as they landed in the courtyard.

"Oh, a new person? Who is this?" Kanako asked.

"My name is Yuki. Yuki explained.

"Ok." Sanae was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you. Hey, what do you think about the recent incident with the outsiders? I was about to join, but Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako…" She continued on while the goddesses floated off to where Goku and Vegeta were.

After a while, the Entei mansion arrived and Yuki was excited for the rabbit girls to come. Reisen was so shocked that she was embraced by Yuki, partially because she didn't know the girl, or even see the girl coming. Kaguya laughed the whole time.

Then the Scarlet Devil Mansion arrived. Yuki spoke with Patchouli, and tried to read the book Patchouli was reading, however failing in the process. Flandre hugged Vegeta and Meiling conversed with Goku about Muten Roshi. "You are Remilia, correct?" Yuki asked the young vampire mistress.

"Remilia Scarlet. Who asks?" Remilia peered at this new person.

"Yuki." She bowed. "Nice to meet you. I heard you fought with Son Goku, is that correct?"

Remilia hesitated. "Yes, why?"

"Danmaku is nothing against someone like him." Yuki said. "Nobody in Gensokyo can stand up to him."

"S-so? What does it matter to you, I'm sure you stood no chance!" Remilia was flustered.

"Actually, I overpowered him." Yuki patted Remilia's head, and turned to Sakuya. "Would you mind if I visited the mansion once in a while?"

"H-hey, I'm in charge here!" Remilia cried.

Then the Palace of the Earth Spirits arrived, and Yuki was surprised to find yet another girl with cat ears. "Hello, Yuki." Satori began. "Nice to see you in person." Yuki just remembered that Satori could read minds. "I must go thank Yuyuko now." Her sister, Koishi, looked at her sister's back and wondered if she could follow.

"Cool cape, by the way." She gestured to Utsuho's cape which had the setting of a moving universe.

The food was ready, and the table was set. Bottles of sake were spread around the table by Shanghai and ghosts. Yuki, Goku, and Vegeta weren't drinkers though. After they had their fill, which was ten times more than anyone else's, Vegeta told Yuki, "There sure are a lot of women here."

Yuki shrugged. "There is a man, but he wasn't invited."

Flandre tugged on Vegeta's arm. "Come on, Vegeta! Let's play!" She flew up into the air. "Try to catch me!" She stuck her tongue out, which left Vegeta's mouth agape.

"Can… can you believe this?" Vegeta asked aloud. "Urgh, come back here you!" He flew off, obviously not going his top speed and only playing.

Reisen strolled up to Yuki and Goku. "Yuki, Goku." She greeted.

"Oh, a bunny girl?" Goku asked.

"She's from the moon!" Yuki cried excitedly.

"Really?" Goku asked again.

"Yeah, it's true!" Reisen cried. "Uh, anyways… Miss Kaguya and Miss Eirin want to talk with both of you… but… where is Vegeta?" She looked around. Yuki pointed up, and he was chasing Flandre in circles. Every now and then Flandre shot danmaku which was easily bypassed.

After all that, Vegeta caught Flandre and gave her to Meiling. Yukari caught the crowd's attention, and proceeded to speak. "It's time for a couple people to go, unfortunately. I'm sure they've spoken to everyone they wished to?" Yukari asked Goku and Vegeta. They nodded, and Yukari opened a gap.

Before jumping into the gap, Goku wheeled around and approached Yuki. He towered over her of course, and Yuki looked up. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Goku asked.

Yuki shook her head. "My place is here. Besides, I have more friends here than over there."

"Good answer." Goku patted the top of Yuki's head. "I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." Yuki grinned, and nodded.

"Goodbye, Son Goku." Yuki looked around him to see a waiting Vegeta. "Goodbye, Vegeta!" She called, and he grunted.

They both jumped through the gap after everyone waved to them, and the party resumed after the gap closed. Yuki jogged to where Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Youmu, and Sanae were. Marisa and Yuki exchanged high-fives, and they continued to talk, when a certain tengu snapped a photo of them. Only Yuki noticed, and smiled, while the others gave an angry look at Aya after the picture was taken.

Goku and Vegeta finally landed to where they were first taken away. They were shocked to see everyone waiting for them. Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, and Gohan were all there. After Vegeta left, promising himself that he'll be stronger than Kakarot when he sees them again, everyone exchanged stories. "Where on Earth have you been, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I was just spirited away into Gensokyo for a bit, that's all. I've met interesting people." Goku grinned, and saw the look of disbelief on everyone's faces. "Come on, guys, you've got to believe me. Yuki was there!"

"Yuki?" Yamcha asked. "I came to believe she fell off of Snake Way when she got wished back to life."

"No, Yamcha." Goku shook his head. "She was spirited away, just like me."

"But what would explain her not coming back?" Tenshinhan asked.

"Someone took her memories." Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Well, how did you get attacked by a mythical creature, huh?"

"True." Tenshinhan nodded. "Well, glad your back. I better get back to Chiaotzu, I'm sure he's missing me."

Everyone else had to leave for training, which left Gohan and Goku alone. "Let's encounter your mother now, shall we?" Goku asked, and Gohan nodded reluctantly.

The Z fighters resumed their training for the upcoming threat in less than three years. In Gensokyo, Yukari allowed Yuki to visit some Youkai and humans. She trained with Youmu and not in secret anymore. While visiting her friends, she was able to meet other Youkai too. After, of course, a danmaku battle.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this story~ Thanks to those people who stayed with me until the end~**

**Next is the prequel, it will probably be shorter than this one. You should read it, it is about my OC. Also, check out the poll I posted~ And finally, remember to favorite and review! You guys are Awesome!**


End file.
